


Good Friends And A Glass Of Wine

by king_gaara14



Series: Me and My Weird Ships [1]
Category: THAI ACTORS
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, one shots, weird ships, work of an amature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: In order for Toni to make his cheater of a wife to sign the divorce paper, Toni said that he’s gay and introduces his best friend Tao as his boyfriend. Everything turns to be just fine except for one problem. He discover that his best friend fall in love with him.





	Good Friends And A Glass Of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is Toni Theerachai Wimolchaireuk x Tao Setthapong Phiangphor. Aww first part :)

**GOOD FRIENDS AND A GLASS OF WINE**

**#1**

My palms are sweating while my wife, soon to be ex, reads the documents in from of her. I wanted us to get divorced, why? Because she’s a monster pretending to be a human. The first time we met I thought she’s an angel in disguised but now that we are living on the same roof for 2 years, I already saw what she’s been hiding from me since that day. And now I wanted to be break free from her.

 

Two years ago I thought I found the only girl for me, I thought I could live with her for the rest of my life but it all fades when she cheated on me with my assistant made my office their hotel and took half of my fortune behind my back. She even lied to me saying she’s pregnant but I found out the truth. Thankfully I found the truth before she leave me without anything left.

 

“I will not sign this,” she glared at me.

 

“And why?” I sarcastically answer her.

 

“You can’t do this to me,”

 

“And why shouldn’t I? Isn’t it enough already that you cheated on me and took almost everything from me that you should signed it?”

 

“Toni,” a bead of tear started to roll down her cheeks. “Please,”

 

“Stop it Aim,” I told her, “I have enough already of that drama of yours,” I said. “You sign that or I’ll sue you and your good for nothing of a boyfriend,”

 

She sobs audibly while whispering incoherent words.

 

Sigh.

 

“I’ll get it tomorrow morning,” I told her then stand up. She tried to convince me for the last time but I did not listen to her anymore, I have already enough of her bullshit.

 

I came out from our once shared house after our conversation and go home. I need to rest a little before my 3PM meeting starts.

 

I park my car in front of the apartment I’m staying in with my best friend whom I introduce to my soon-to-be-ex-wife as my boyfriend so she will sign the paper. I told her that I love him very much and that whatever she does it won’t change anything between us.

 

“Hey, zup?” and speaking of him, he just came out from the room we shared for the couple of days now, from the shower I guess since he only had a towel hanging loosely in his hips.

 

“As usual,” I just answer him and slump my tired body in the couch. Actually this apartment belongs to him but since we are buddies, he took me in and let me stay here as much as I want. Isn’t he very kind to me? And take note, everything is free. Not that I’m complaining but Tao is richer than me so why not take advantage of it? Hehe

 

“Did she sign it?” he inquires.

 

“Not yet, but I told her that I need it by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh, you sure she will sign it?”

 

“I told her that I’ll sue her and her boyfriend,”

 

“Eh? Then she will think that you and her are equal now,”

 

“Equal?” I tilted my head to see him properly.

 

“Because you told her that you had a boyfriend, remember? And you are basically living with your ‘boyfriend’ now, so what if she changes the situation and told the court that you cheated on her instead of her cheated on you?”

 

I think about it before I decided to introduce Tao to her, of course but I did not anticipate that she can reverse the situation. What if she demanded things from me? Oh no.

 

“You haven’t thought about it, did you?”

 

I shook my head and he sighed.

 

“Good thing she only knew about it and the prosecutor that handles your case is my relative,” he said, mostly to himself but it didn’t pass my good hearing.

 

“Your what?”

 

“He’s my father’s cousin in third degree. Aren’t you very lucky?” he grinned. And I just open my mouth but didn’t say anything, then close it.

 

I rolled my eyes to him instead.

 

“You cook me something to eat,” he said, it’s more of a demand than a request.

 

I grunted a little before I walk past him and go to the kitchen. Between me and Tao, I am more of a house-husband and he is the working-husband type but I didn’t really think about it. He’s busier than me. As businessmen, he’s also more successful than me. Yeah, he owns a very large publishing company in Bangkok, the number 1 I must add. But his schedule is more hectic than mine as in, he works 24/7 while me only works 8 hours per day in 6 days a week. Of course, I need rest. Hahaha

 

I pulled out the chicken at the refrigerator and started to cut it into pieces. I’ll be making a chicken curry when Tao walks in the kitchen and slump in the stool in front of me.

 

“Aren’t you going to work?” I asks when I saw that he’s wearing his usual house clothes. White plain t-shirt and shorts.

 

“Nope,” he only said.

 

“Hang-out with your girlfriend then,” I told him. Though I know that he doesn’t have one, I told him anyway. The last time he got one is when we are both in our college days. And that was long time ago, since then he didn’t even bother to get one.

 

“Then can I hang-out with my boyfriend?” he smirks and I just rolled my eyes. Ever since I came up with the idea of introducing him to my wife as my boyfriend, he keeps on teasing me about it.

 

He even asks me if what if one day he falls in love with me, what he should do. Will, I know Tao is straighter than the pole but as what I’ve read, even the straightest pole in the world can be bend. Aww. Maybe not him. I shook my head to clear my mind from that thought. I know him like I know the back of my hand. He shouldn’t be gay. _Never._

 

“What are you shaking your head at?”

 

“Nothing, I just find it gross.” I said and he winced.

 

“Yeah,” he just said.

 

I continue to cook until he stands up and bid his goodbye to me saying that he will attend a meeting he forgot a while ago.

 

 

\----------

 

I could feel their eyes shooting bullets in my head like they already killed me and buried me six feet below the ground while I grinned from ear to ear.

 

My Lawyer came with this evening when I meet with my wife and his boyfriend to talk about the divorce. He explains to them that I can sue them and charge for adultery and they will be imprison for 2-3 years which I bet her boyfriend doesn’t want it since he was working in the government as a Planning Engineer.

 

My wife tried to still appeal and ask if she can have the house as we both brought this when we got married. I gave it to her as I don’t want to have connections with her anymore. We ended the meeting when we both signed the papers, legally separated us and officially making me single again.

 

I gave her one last look and smile before I turned around and hop in to my car. I headed to a restaurant where I will be meeting Tao. I called him earlier saying that I would love to celebrate this day with my boyfriend. I emphasize the word and he just laughed.

 

After I park at the parking space provided by the establishment, I hop out and walk into the entrance of the restaurant. I immediately spotted him at the side of the window fronting the busy side walk. A single candle adorned the table in the midst of the flowers. He was wearing his business suit as usual, his hair was brushed backward and his glasses clinging against the bridge of his nose. What can I say? My best friend is handsome, I just wondering how he doesn’t have girlfriend until now.

 

“Hey,” I greeted him and he immediately look into me.

 

“Hey,” he greeted back as I settled in the chair in front of him.

 

“So, did you ordered already?” I happily ask him. He shook his head, “Oh, okay. Let me order then.”

 

I call on the waiter and order our food as Tao just stares at me as if I had something in my face. When I look over to him, he quickly averted his eyes anywhere.

 

“Something wrong?” I can’t take it anymore. If he had problem he can always tell me, we’re best friend, he can trust me.

 

“Nothing,” he just shrugged and then drink his water.

 

“Okay.” He’ll talk when he’s ready. He’s always like that.

 

We eat in silent when the waiter arrived with our food. I noticed that Tao had not touch his food, he just stares at me as if I grow a second head.

 

I put my utensils and stares back at him, “Okay, so this is awkward. What is wrong Tao? You know you can tell me everything.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He said then stands up, “I’ll talk to you later.” Just like that, he was gone.

 

I don’t know what’s wrong with him and I need to find it out. I need to talk to him also about moving out as look for place to stay permanently. I just finish my food and take out his food so he can still eat it when he goes home.

 

 

\--------------

 

It was midnight when Tao enters our shared bedroom, slightly drunk as he can still walk straight. If not for the smell of liquor clinging to him, I wouldn’t know that he’s drunk.

 

He walks straight into the bathroom. I heard the water goes and out then Tao walks out in just a towel hanging in hips and then he changes into sleeping clothes. He didn’t notice that I’m still awake and just watching him goes around.

 

“Tao,” I called him when he hops into the bed. “You said, we can talk,” I told him when he just stares at me. He nodded and settles underneath the quilt. “What’s wrong Tao?”

 

A pregnant silence followed and I wait as he collected himself. When he keeps his silence like this, I know that whatever he wanted to say, it’s serious matter.

 

“I fall in love,” he said after a few seconds of silence.

 

“Oh,” I just said as I didn’t expect it. “Then?”

 

“It’s wrong.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s wrong.”

 

“Tao, it’s never wrong to fall in love.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“It’s not the feeling Toni, it’s to whom.”

 

“Oh, okay. So, to whom?”

 

He looks at me with emotions in his eyes that I cannot quite decipher. It’s the first time I ever saw him like this. _Vulnerable._

 

“I’m gay,” he said with a bitter smile plastered in his face.

 

I blink twice or thrice, I don’t know. So he’s gay and he falls in love to someone with same sex, so what? It’s not that it’s unusual, right?

 

“I don’t get it. Okay, so you’re gay and then you fall in love to someone with same sex, and then? It’s not a big deal. You’re still Tao, my best friend.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Then make me understand.”

 

What happens next is what I didn’t expect. Tao grabs me by my nape and kissed me in my lips. I was too shocked that I pushed him hard that makes him stumble and fall out of the bed, ass first into the floor. I stand up immediately and out of the bed.

 

He laughs bitterly then, “See? That’s why I told you it is wrong.” He then stands up and walks out of the door, silently close it behind him.

 

What did I just do? Should I apologize and tell him that it’s okay? But, is it really okay? Seriously, why is it happening to me?

 

I slump back into the bed and calm myself. Maybe tomorrow we can talk things out and everything will be fine. I’ll just need to sleep and fix this by tomorrow.

 

\-------------

 

When I wake up in the morning, Tao was already up and just staring outside the balcony. I do my usual routine. Make something for breakfast. I busied myself in the kitchen while thinking of the things I wanted to say to him.

 

When I’m done, I called him into the kitchen. Tao just looks over to me and without saying a word, he settles at the seat fronting mine. We eat in silence while I glance at him every now and then. He just eats silently without even looking at me.

 

When were done, I collected the plates and piled it at the sink and proceeded to wipe the table while Tao just sits at where he is without moving a little. I proceeded to wash the plates when he speaks.

 

“I’m sorry about last night.” he said in just above whisper. I stilled myself, waiting for him to continue. “I can understand if you wanted to go away from me or if you wanted to sever our friendship. I—”

 

I face him but he had his head hanged low while looking at something underneath the table.

 

“Tao,” when he looks at me, that is the only time I noticed that he was crying.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters. “I can understand if you hate me, just— I know I’m stupid and fool and— I’m really sorry.”

 

“I don’t hate you.” I calmly say and then walk over to the seat I’ve occupied a while ago. “It’s just, I was just surprised. I don’t hate you. But, you can’t expect me to return your feelings, just because you love me doesn’t mean I need to oblige myself too, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Tao, we’ve been friends since middle school. We’ve been with each other through thick and thin. I know you understand me. I’m—”

 

“I understand, you don’t have to—”

 

“I just ended my miserable life being tied to someone who cheated on me, I’m—” I don’t know what I’m talking about. I don’t even know where this goes. “I don’t wanna lose you.” I said.

 

He nodded. “I don’t wanna lose you too. I’m sorry for being stupid.”

 

I cut our distance and hug him. He cried in my chest, soaking my shirt but no one cares. He needs it. He needs me.

 

\---------

 

I tour him around my new apartment. It’s far from him but he knows that I’m just a call away from him. It’s been a month since I decided to move out of his house and settles here. I know he wanted to protest but against it when he just nodded.

 

“It’s nice.” He said after taking one last look around.

 

“Thanks.” I said and motion him to sit down.

 

He chose to sit at the single sofa chair in front of me rather than just sit beside me like he does as always. I wonder why but I know that it’s his way of cutting whatever he feels towards me. I don’t want him to but really, what can I do when I’m the one who push him to do it.

 

“You can come here anytime,” I said cheerfully and he just nodded. “Bit you’re lonely over there.” I teased him and he just smile. A little smile.

 

“Uhm, I need to go now. I still have meeting with the editor for the book that we will be publishing this month.” He said and stands up.

 

He headed into the door without looking behind. I walk him into the door and open it for him. After he wears his shoes, he walks out. When he’s halfway to the elevator, I called him.

 

“Tao,” He stops walking and it took him a few seconds more to face me. I don’t know what gotten into me but I grab him through his collar and crushed our lips together.

 

He was shocked when our lips met and stood still. I licked his lower lip and he grasps and that’s my cue to introduce my tongue into his hot cavern. He responded later on as we deepened the kiss.

 

Damn! I miss him.

 

We separated for the much need oxygen as we pants, I pressed my forehead against him and encircled my arms around his small waist, I realize, while both of his hands is flat against my chest.

 

“Hey,” I called out when he refuse to open his eyes and meet mine. “Look at me,” but still he closed his eyes, “Come on, or else I’ll kiss you again.” So he opens it and looks at. I chuckled to that, guess he didn’t want me to kiss him again. “Can we go back?” I said but I didn’t wait for his reply as I untangled myself from him and just drag him into my apartment again.

 

I grab him again when we’re inside and kissed him again. This time, I didn’t wait for a few seconds for him to respond because he kissed me almost immediately. We stumbled at the sofa but who cares if we’re in uncomfortable position when we’re busy ravishing each other.

 

I don’t know how or when but we ended up in the bedroom and ended up having sex, the best one I might add, all night.

 

“You know that it’s a dream come true for me, right?” he mumbles behind the quilt. I rolled my eyes to him.

 

“And?”

 

“Is it the end of everything between us?”

 

“Yes,” I replied immediately. I heard him intake an air, to calm himself probably, “Because we’ll be starting a different path from now on.” I added before he can think differently. “Will you consider becoming my boyfriend for real?”

 

He turned around to face me, wincing a little. His eyes widened. “Toni,”

 

“Please,” I added again while smiling sweetly to him. It’s his weakness. I know because we’re best friends.

 

“Uhm,”

 

“Come on Tao,”

 

He bit his bottom lip which I wanted to too before he nodded and a single tear run down from his eyes down to his reddened cheek before it disappear into the quilt.

 

I grab him and hug him tightly. “Everything will be okay.” I told him and he just nodded and then I heard a soft ‘I love you’ into my chest as I smile happily into his mop of hair.


End file.
